Another Arguement
by Crownofthorns
Summary: Gold and Crystal get in another arguement, this one that leads to something Gold never thought he would do. Mangaquestshipping GoldxCrystal


**Hello people, Crownofthorns here. **

**I was really bored so I just made this quick one-shot. Pairing is mangaquestshipping. One of my favorite ships and one that doesn't get enough fics written about it.**

**Just a thought that came into my head. This is after the FRLG series.**

**This isn't that serious so just lay off on reviews. **

**I Don't own pokemon**

**Read on.**

Gold and Crystal were setting up camp for that night.

Now that they had comeback from saving the world again there wasn't that much to do. So they ended up just traveling together around Johto for the heck of it.

Gold had proposed the idea first to her and since Crystal had already caught all the pokemon for Professor Oak's pokedex she had agreed to go along. Silver had gone to Learn more about his father's book and declined.

"Hey Crystal," said Gold as they were pitching the tents, "Are you good at _throwing_ a pokeball?"

Crystal paused for a second, "Not really, can you throw one without your cue?" she asked, "Yeah, but I like my cue better. Nothing can beat my aim with it," he said boastfully.

Crystal narrowed her eyes, "I can aim better then you," she said, "That's why I'm an expert catcher."

"You just catch pokemon by randomly kicking a lot of pokeballs at them," said Gold, "And by chance they hit,"

"Oh yeah? What about the time when I almost caught Suicune? And Lugia?" she shot back, "You just say that you almost caught Suicune, I need proof," said Gold.

"Besides you _almost_ caught them, you didn't actually catch them," he said, "_I _on the other hand can catch pokemon easily with this baby," Gold stated holding up his cue.

"What happens if it breaks?" asked Crystal, "Then what are you going to do? Huh?"

"That's why I don't let it break," he replied, "What happens if you injure your leg? You can't kick then can you?"

"What happens if you injure your arm? You can't use your cue can you?" Crystal said mockingly as she stood up.

Gold scoffed, standing up as well, "I'm not gonna let myself get injured," he yelled.

"Really? You're can do some reckless things stuff. I've seen it happen. I can easily imagine you breaking you arm." Crystal yelled back, stepping forward.

"Oh yeah? You can do some stupid things to!" yelled Gold, stepping forward as well.

"Like what?" yelled Crystal, "Trying to stop _you _from killing yourself!?!"

Both teenagers were now face to face. Glaring at each other with anger in their eyes.

Gold suddenly stepped back a little, "Maybe you're right. Maybe kicking is better," Crystal looked at him surprised, "What's with the sudden change of mind?" she asked.

"It shows your body off really well," he said smirking slyly. Crystal blushed furiously, "Pervert!" she yelled, kicking him in the shin.

"OW!" Gold cried out in pain, "I'm not a pervert! It's my hormones, blame it on them!"

Crystal scoffed and started walking to her tent, "Wait Crystal!" yelled Gold, running up to her. Suddenly he tripped on a slight bulge in the ground causing him to ram into her.

"Augh!" he yelled out as they tumbled down a hill and eventually landed in a nearby lake.

"Gold!" Crystal yelled at him, "This is just great! Now I'm wet, cold, and its all your fault!" she screamed at him.

"Hey!" he yelled, "I'm wet to you know! And cold as well!" he was about to ramble on until he stopped and stared at her. Her wet features basking in the moonlight.

He didn't even hear her yelling at him, he was just mesmerized by her appearance. He never had seen her like this.

Crystal finally noticed that Gold wasn't paying attention, "Hey! I'm talking to you, you know!" she yelled. He still didn't hear, he just stared at her.

Crystal started to feel a little warm under his intense gaze. He started moving toward her, "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked, a little freaked out at his behavior. She flinched a little as he reached out and touched her face.

When he started to move closer to her she realized what he was doing and started to blush.

Slowly, and hesitantly he brought their lips together. After what seemed like an eternity Crystal's mind snapped back to reality. She pushed Gold off her, "What was that for? Do you know what you just did!?" she snapped at him. When Gold didn't answer she started treading to the shore and mumbled about how stupid and reckless men were.

Gold just stared at her retreating form, still processing what happened. Then he looked at the moon and smiled slightly before following Crystal.

Crystal on the other hand, was already walking up the hill. She stopped and looked back at Gold who was getting up from the lake. She touched her lips for a second before grinning a little and heading back to camp.

**The End**

**Yeah I know, classic scenario. But I just came up with this on the fly.**

**First one-shot so this is probably really bad. But I don't care. **

**I'll try to update my other story soon if you've read it. But since school starts soon it might take a while. **

**Later**


End file.
